dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is one of the male protagonist in The Magic Knight written by HolyknightX. Lancelot is the Descendant of both Sir Lancelot, and Merlin Ambrosius. He is a Second-Year student at Kuoh Academy. Lancelot is the son of Galahad Du Lac the former Head of the Paladin and one of the Four Great Seraph Gabriel Appearance Lancelot is a seventeen years old high school student of average height, along with a toned body thank to his training while in the Chivalric Order. Lancelot has brown hair and green eyes like his mother and Uncle. While using War God, his green eyes becomes sharper and glow bright green. After Transferring to Kuoh Academy, Lancelot wears the academy boy's uniform. When he's on assignment for the Chivalric Order Lancelot wears a modified black blazer jacket with the Order's insignia on the breast pocket, white dress shirt, black pants and shoes. When under Secace's influence, his upper body is covered with a silver armor with silver pauldrons on his shoulders, his left arm his completely covered with a silver armor, his right arm is covered with dark colored armor with clawed hand (with the green tips), his bottom half is surrounded by dark armor and a metal semi-circle on his back. Personality Lancelot inherited both his parents kind and caring personality. He grew to deeply care about and treasure both his friends and family. And he deeply cares for the children who lives in the Chivalric Order's orphanage and treasts them as his younger brothers and sisters. As a Knight of both the Chivalric Order and of the Du Lac family, Lancelot respects and honors the Code of Chivalry. Despite Lancelot's role as a Knight and heir to the Du Lac family, he can be extremely laidback making it a habit to sleep whenever he gets the opportunity. And despite his general kind personality, he can also become completely brutal against his opponents whenever his friends or family are harmed or mocked. History Lancelot was born in the Du Lac family, a group of Knights who're descendant of the 'Strongest Knight' Sir Lancelot within the Knights of the Round Table. Along with being the descendant of the human who invented the system of Magic used by Humans Merlin Ambrosius. Lancelot inherited both qualities of his ancestors, making him the generation's first Magic Knight. Lancelot is also the son of Gabriel, the 'Strongest Women in Heaven'. And the son of Galahad the former Head of the Paladin a man known as the 'True War God'. Lancelot was also raised in the Du Lac house, located in Kuoh Town by his father. He's also the childhood friend of Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou since they were kids. With Issei's parents being retired Knights of the Chivalric Order. Along with Irina's father being affiliated with the Church. The three of them have known about the beings who exists in the supernatural since they were young. After parting seperate ways they promised each other that they's see each other again. Plot Powers & Abilities War God: An innate ability inherited by only certain members of the Du Lac family. This ability greatly increases the users physical abilities and instincts. Though it could cause them to act more aggressively in combat if not master or tamed. Immense Holy Power: As the child of one of the Four Seraph and an Angel of the Highest Order. Lancelot was born with an impressive amount of holy power on par with a Seraph-Class Angel. Even after his grandfather sealed away his powers along with his memories, he still released a slight holy aura. Light Weapons: Lancelot is able to create weapons from light, which can cause harm to Devils and Demons. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: Lancelot is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword in existence, including his families Holy Sword. Master Swordsmanship: Since birth Lancelot has been naturally talented and adept at using a sword. And combined with his training in the Chivalric Order and his fights. He's able to fight against several opponents with just his swordsmanship. Master Magician: As the Descendent of Merlin, Lancelot has incredible knowledge of both magical calculations and spells. Lancelot has knowledge of a wide variety of spells and how to break through them, after training with his uncle. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lancelot has always been good with martial arts. After training in the Chivalric Order since, he's able to take on several combatants unarmed with just Martial Arts. Immense Combat Skill: A natural trait of the Du Lac family, since they carry no other weapon besides their bodies and swords. As a child, Lancelot has trained his body and fighting style to be able to single-handedly take on several higher class opponents. Even being able to fight against a Ultimate-Class enemies in a fight. Master Technician: A natural trait of the Ambrosious family. Since they increase their knowledge of magical calculations and train their intelligence instead of their body. Lancelot can use this trait in combat to focus on how to beat his opponent. Along with figuring out his allies abilities and how they can improve them. Superhuman Strength: Lancelot is stronger than the average human. After training with the Chivalric Order as a child, he can fight on par against a High-Class Devil. Superhuman Speed: Lancelot is able to move faster than the average human. After training with the Chivalric Order he can match a Knight's Godspeed. Superhuman Stamina: Lancelot posseses an impressive amount of stamina and can fight for an consideral amount of time without stopping, after going through extensive training in the Chivalric Order. Superhuman Durability: Lancelot posseses inhuman gained after training with the Chivalric Order since a child. After going through several harsh experiences, he can take on several attacks with minimum injuries. Flight: Being Half-Angel, Lancelot is able to fly using his 10 Angel wings. Equipment Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): One of Lancelot's main weapons the Light of the Lake. It's the strongest Holy Sword after Caliburn, it's capable of releasing a massive holy aura surpassing Durandal and Excalibur. Arondight also carries powerful Dragon-Slaying abilities, that gives it the title Ultimate Dragon Slayer. ProtoExcalibur-0.png|Light of the Lake Sword: Arondight 439692-claymore sword super.png|Demonic War Sword: Secace Demon Form.jpg|Secace: Cursed Form Secace (セケース, Sekesu): One of Lancelot's main weapons the Demonic War Sword. It's the strongest Demon Sword after Gram, it's capable of releasing a powerful demonic slash capable of tearing through space and spacial barriers. Unfortunately, due to it's curse it brings out the user's inner anger and causes them to go berserk. Trivia *Lancelot's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. *Arondight resembles Excalibur Proto from Fate/Stay Night. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category: Fanon Magicians Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy